


Deus Ibi Est [vid]

by shayera



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AMV, Fanvid, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 10:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shayera/pseuds/shayera
Summary: Stanford and Stanley Pines, in their estrangement and the bond they share.





	Deus Ibi Est [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> This one was originally finished on January 1, 2018.

  



End file.
